Legend of Dragon Gods II
Duration: '''October 7th to October 23rd, 2014 __TOC__ In-Quest Transcript Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= --You light the stone walls with your lantern. Carefully you walk down the stone stairs towards the bottom of the ruins. '''Wiz: Ruins of the Dragon Gods.... Doesn't seem to be anything special meow. --Wiz says as she walked tiresomely behind you. Wiz: But a job's a job meow! We don't know what monsters might be lurking around. --Says Wiz like the Sage she is, and yawns away. Wiz: If you get injured I have some special ointment that Baron gave me the other day. He says it works like magic! --Wiz sniggered mischievously. Something tells you not to rely on the ointment. You walk carefully to the bottom of the ruins. Wiz: Seems like an alter? (#Kumaquality spelling there) --You find an opening surrounded by numerous statues. Wiz: They must be the Dragon Gods... Seems more like winged girls with tails. There's something written on the statue. --You step closer. You take a close look at the crumbled text. Wiz: I dream of the Sea and Skies of a Distant World At the Worlds end the Dragon Gods will Rise... This is about another world!? --Suddenly the statue shined brightly. In the light was a vision of a girl. Protecting a small girl, she stood towards the ferocious dragons that drew closer.... But the dragons claws slashed towards the girl. There is nothing you can do. But you raise your hands towards the girl. And the instance you place your hands on the statue.... ???: ...Ah! --You find yourself lying on the ground beside the girl. ???: Who are you!? --The girl looks at you stunned. You don't respond to her, as you are still surrounded by dragons. |-| Helping the Dragon Girl= --You blow away the surrounding dragons with your spells. Although the spells are not as powerful, it is enough to knock over the dragons. Wiz: There's too many of them meow. Let's take those two somewhere safe! --Wiz whispers to you. You nod and reach out to the girl. The girl looks down at your hand hesitantly. ???: You're saying we're going to run away? Proud Dragons do not run away from-- --The girl drops to her knees. She seems more injured than she looks. ??? (small dragon): You alright...? --The dragon girl smiles towards the small worried looking girl. ???: I'm fine You don't need to worry about me. --The girl stands up and takes your hand. ???: I'm sorry. I see we have no choice. Let's fall back! --She appears to refuse words such as run away and retreat. You carry the injured girl and slowly fall back. You see more dragons approaching from the distance. Wiz: We'll have to take down the one's approaching. --You begin casting your spells towards the approaching dragons. ??? (small dragon): ..... --You notice the (small) dragon girl looking at you curiously. (The quest begins) --You look around after defeating the army of dragons. You sit down to take a rest on the side of the path. ???: Thank you Wizard, we would have been lost without you. My name is Mineva. A descendant of the Claude family. --The girl named Mineva looked down at her feet. Mineva: In a normal situation we do not run... fall back to enemies of that strength. If only my powers were to its full potential.... --You ask Mineva what had happened. Mineva: I am not sure. I was on a journey to strengthen my skills when I had lost consciousness... When I woke up I found this child being attacked, I tried to fight but my strength had weakened.... --Mineva appears to be truly shocked that she had lost her powers. First you must heal her wounds. You begin searching your bag for bandages. Wiz: No time for that! The dragons we knocked over have caught up! --You turn around to see dragons drawing near. (Boss Battle) --You look around after defeating the dragons when suddenly a surviving dragon leaped towards Mineva. Mineva quickly cast her spell towards the dragon. Mineva: Thunder and Winds! --The lightning spell struck the dragon, taking it in one blow. Wiz: That's some accurate skills. Striking it's weakness with the least strength required. --That seemed to be the last of the dragons. The small child held by Mineva claps her hands and laughs. ??? (small dragon): Mineva Strong! Mineva Thanks! Mineva: You're welcome. So where did you come from anyway? ??? (small dragon): Where? Don't know. Maybe here and maybe there? Mineva: I'm just going to say you're lost. What's your name? ??? (small dragon): Name? Hmmmm... ...Anima? Mineva: OK Anima. Nice to meet you. Anima: Nice! Mineva! --Mineva turns around to you while patting Anima's head. Mineva: We should go to somewhere safe to rest. Ummm.... So.... --You agree with Mineva. You cannot leave the injured and lost pair alone. Mineva: I'm sorry... I am not used to relying on others. --Mineva smiles. You smile back and take the ointments out from your bag. Moments later Mineva's screams of pain were heard through the land as you placed the ointments on her wounds. |-| Unleashed Water Dragon= --From... a different world? --Mineva looks at you with a surprised expression. While walking back to the town, you explain your situation to Mineva. Mineva: I've never heard of such things happening. So you are not familiar with this world? --You nod back. Minerva thinks for a moment. And then smiles with confidence. Mineva: I will trust you. You did save our lives. Anima: Trust! Rust rust! --Anima flapped her arms about. Mineva: This world is ruled by power and might. The strong control the weak with force. Thus everyone trains to become stronger. For an example I am a Dragoon. A descendant of a race that contracted with dragons. But I myself... do not have much of the dragon powers left within me... Wiz: Must be pretty hard losing your powers in a world where power is all that matters. --Wiz whispers on your shoulder. Mineva: Although my wounds have healed I don't feel any of the powers coming back. --Mineva sighs ???: Hey! You lot! --A female dragoon is waving her hand as she runs towards you. ???: You should stay away from here! Mineva: Is something the matter? ???: There's a dragon out of control. I've just evacuated the people in this region. You folks should evacuate as well while I fight it off! --You shake your head. You offer your help to the dragoon. Mineva: I wil go as well! I may have lost my powers, but I should be of some help. ANima, you stay here-- Anima: There? Dragon? Over there? Mineva: Wait Anima! Don't go running off on your own! --You and Mineva rush after Anima who is flapping her wings about. ???: I hope they're more helpful then they look.... Elnor: Anyway! I could use all the help I can get! My name is Elnor! A traveling scientist! (The quest begins) --When you arrive at the scene, you notice a girl crying at the feet of the dragon. ???: Stop!! Please stop! Elnor: Suscha! I told you to evacuate! Suscha: I can't just run away while my dragon runs loose! Mineva: Dragon Powers... running loose?! I see, that's not a dragon but the dragon powers that was within you?! Suscha: Yes! That is correct! I felt a pain in my chest... THe the powers suddenly unleashed from me! Elnor: I was there when the powers escaped Suscha to form that thing. No time to talk. We have to stop is at once. (Typo) Mineva: Understood. Please step back! We'll handle this! Suscha: I'm sorry I cannot be of any help. Please stop the dragon! --You stand before the wild dragon. The magic powers around the dragon change their forms into smaller dragons! Wiz: Smaller dragons?! Like the ones that attacked Anima! Elnor: It converted the land's dragon powers to form small clones?! Mineva: Here they come! Anima: Round round round we go! (Boss battle begins) --The dragon's claws slashes towards Minerva. Minerva dodges this with ease and jumps closer towards the target. Mineva: --Come lightning! Show your true powers! --The thunder struck the water dragon at close range, knocking it down. Mineva: ...Phew! --Mineva watches the dragon become a blue light and disappear into the air. You see Minerva smiling happiy. Mineva: It was a very decent battle! I think I may have even got some of my powers back! Elnor: Battles are what keeps dragons live. Dragoons grow up with battles. I'm just surprised that little bugger is also getting stronger. Mineva: What? --You and Mineva turn around Anima: Lots of Dragon Powers! Lots and Lots! --Anima is dancing in the blue wind. Strong powers can be felt from her small body. Mineva: ...ah...Miss...Suscha! How are your powers? Suscha: Some of it has returned... But most of i seems to have disappeared. Mineva: I am sorry to hear... But we couldn't do anything but to defeat that dragon. Suscha: Oh don't apologize! The powers were too much for me anyway! Mineva: Oh? Suscha: My ancestors contracted with such a powerful dragon. I couldn't handle it's immense powers. But I didn't expect it to escape like that. Elnor: I'm more worried as to why the powers formed smaller dragons. To be honest, there have recently been numerous reports of dragon pwoers breaking loose. Mineva: Is that so... Elnor: I'm investigating the issue. And I was asking Suscha if she knew anything. Suscha: Aww...I didn't expect it to happen to me.... Elnor: It's not your fault. There is definitely something happening in this world. --Elnor turn back to you and Minerva. Elnor: I don't think I can do this on my own. Can you two help me out? Mineva: Absolutely. We cannot just sit back and let this happen. And maybe... I can get my powers back by fighting the dragons. --You also nod to Elnor. Elnor: Thanks guys! Let's find out what's going on! Anima: Goin on! on on! Specials in Crystal Invoke * Bass (Dragon Scale Warrior) * Bass Rashure (Black Dragon Warrior) * Suscha (Dragon Arms) * Suscha Yoan (Graceful Dragon Arms) * Zelly (Soldier of the Jellyfish) * Pamela (Thundering Spear) * Pamela Hawk (Striking Dragon Spear) Quests Jasecks, Geduza, Retzeya, and Elnor have a chance to drop after defeating them in the quests. If one enters Light of Dawn with an SS-rank Anima in your deck, there's a chance of encountering Nafya Lodom (Hidden Dragon Spirit), who has a 100% drop rate once encountered. Damage dealt is to the element of the recommended deck for the quest. Category:Events